This invention relates to automatic injection controls in general and more particularly to a solid state timing device particularly adapted for use as an automatic injection control.
In the field of analytical instruments, an automatic injection control device is used, for example, in conjunction with a chromatograph, liquid and/or gas, particularly gas chromatograph, which is coupled to an analog-to-digital converter module and an auto-sampler. The analog-to-digital converter module includes a status output which generates a steady signal when the converter is ready to acquire data, generates pulses while the converter is acquiring data and is off when the analog-to-digital converter is not in a condition to acquire data. In addition, during other times in the course of operation, the converter status output will cease to function momentarily.
In operation, it is desired to operate the autosampler at a time when the converter is capable of receiving data and to prevent operation of the auto-sampler during the data acquisition phase. This reqires an automatic injection control device which will be responsive to the status signal and provide an appropriate trigger output to the auto-sampler.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide such an automatic injection control device which is particularly useful in conjunction with a chromatograph such as a gas chromatograph.
It is an object to provide such a device which provides at its output different types of signals so that it may be used in different applications.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a solid state timing device which is responsive to a status signal and which, from that status signal, can generate an appropriate trigger signal in order to effectively synchronize control and regulate a predetermined cyclic operation of an instrument or the like.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for generating triggering signals to synchronize data in an instrument such as a gas chromatograph.